


Well Worth The Wait

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Charlie, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: When Charlie comes back to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, there's one professor in particular he wants to see - by Torino10154</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Written for [CharlieFicathon](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/profile)'s Birthday Month Comment Fest 2015 over on LJ.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/14556.html).

Charlie’s footsteps echoed along the corridor. His breathing was heavy with anticipation as he briefly recalled how nervous he had been the last time he had walked along this corridor. He’d had the same purpose in mind that night too. It had been his last night at Hogwarts; officially no longer a student. That was three years ago. He barely heard his knuckles tap against the wooden door. His ears were filled with the thrumming of his heartbeat.

When the door opened, the man's face gave little away. A small smirk played at his lips.

“Weasley?”

Merlin, that voice. He’d forgotten the intensity of its effect on him. No wonder he’d been so shit at Potions.

“Severus,” Charlie grinned.

“That’s Professor to you, boy.”

Charlie laughed, it gave him confidence to know that Severus remembered that night so well, but he had to change the pace. Charlie had bigger plans tonight.

“Let me in, Severus.” It was said with a smile, but there was no air of a request about it. Severus raised an eyebrow but stepped aside, holding the door open. The second Charlie heard the door click shut behind him, he whirled around, shoving Severus roughly against the door. He didn’t doubt Severus could feel his growing erection against his thigh, just as he could feel Severus’s.

“Well,” Severus purred, still smirking, “Certainly a boy no longer.”

“Would you like to see how much I’ve learnt, Severus?” He nipped lightly at Severus’s earlobe with his teeth before dropping to his knees. He quickly undid Severus’s trousers and took his cock into his mouth. He sucked slowly, flicking his tongue confidently in all the key places as he fondled Severus’s balls, taking his cock to the back of his throat with each thrust. He put an unnecessary amount of effort into it—not that it wouldn’t be difficult to improve on his previous sloppy attempt at sucking Severus off. When Charlie felt fingers threading through his hair, he pulled away and looked up. Severus scowled down at him and Charlie chuckled.

“Sorry Sev,” he said as he stood. He doubted he sounded sorry at all, seeing as he wasn’t. “I know now that it’s not all about the rush to the finish line. How you get there is just as fun.” Charlie wrapped his fingers loosely around Severus’s cock, leaning so close that he could feel Severus’s hot breath against his lips. “And I’ve got an interesting journey planned for us tonight.” Despite seeming composed and unaffected by Charlie’s words, when Charlie pressed their lips together, Severus kissed back hungrily.

“You’ve obviously spent some time thinking about this. What makes you so sure that I will be open to your plan?”

“I want you to tell me what to do.” He slowly removed Severus’s robes as he spoke. “Or you can do what you want to me, but I want to hear you. And then I’m going to fuck myself on your cock. Any objections?”

“That sounds quite agreeable. Now, tie me to the desk. And don’t be gentle about it.”

Oh yes, tonight would be quite the journey.

_Fin_


End file.
